The Woes of Teddy Lupin: Fair Play
by monicacoolkid
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: Stupid, stupid, stupid! Teddy thought to himself. How could he be so foolish? He should have known about the little vixen trying to pounce on every other guy at Hogwarts. If she wants war, I'll give her war. BREAK till the 1st!
1. Meet and Greets

"Teddy! Come downstairs!" Ginny had called from below. Teddy growled and ran down the stairs to be greeted by that all too familiar squeaky voice.

"Hi Teddy!" The cute strawberry blonde eleven-year-old smiled at him delightedly, her silver charm bracelet jingling on her wrist as she waved.

"Oh, hi Victoire... I didn't know you were here."

"Maman decided she wanted to visit before we left for France tomorrow-"

"Victoire! Ma cherie, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Le diner est pret!" Fleur's voice floated from the kitchen.

"D'accord, maman!" Victoire answered.

"Teddy! Dinner is ready!" Ginny's voice boomed.

"Wait, so you're leaving, for good?" Teddy asked Victoire.

"I'm not sure.. Maman wants me to go to Beauxbatons for a while.. I don't want to, but she's making me.." She tilted her head downwards to examine the floor.

Teddy frowned. As much as he found Vicky annoying sometimes, he knew he would miss her. She was the only one of the kids who was around his age. Bloody hell, all the rest of the kids were ibabies/i. And babies aren't fun. All they do is pee, poop, and cry all day.

"Victoire!" Fleur called again, "Allez!"

"TEDDY!" called Ginny again.

* * *

"TEDDY! WAKE UP!" Ginny went in to his room and started shaking him violently.

Teddy didn't live with Harry and Ginny, he had just been staying with them for the past few days because his grandmother had been sick and in the hospital. After his grandpa's heart attack, she hadn't been holding up so well.

"Teddy Lupin, you are starting your seventh year at Hogwarts, and you will NOT be late to the train! Now get up and get dressed!"

Teddy sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes, "I'm up, I'm up..." He mumbled.

Ginny smiled and sped out the door, slamming it on her way out. Listening to her foot steps trail down the stairs, he fell back on to his bed and closed his eyes once more.

* * *

Teddy sat in the compartment, his head resting on the window, his eyes drooping, while his best mates Charlie and Jasper were arguing about Quidditch teams, which by the way was giving Teddy a head ache.

Charlie Baxter is the one friend that everyone in the group loves to hate, and hates to love. He's overly competetive, rude, loud, and perverted in any way possible. Although, he does have the tendency to be funny in that car-crash-sort-of-way. No matter, he is the one you want to have on your side if you ever get in a row with someone. Charlie has arms the size of three first years. Alright, maybe not that sickeningly large, but you get the idea. And even though he was a beast, he was the center of everyone's ridicule. Because as large as he was, he couldn't hurt his friends. Yeah, he's just a big softie...

Jasper Garrick was one of the wilder ones. Not wild like getting drunk and partying all night. Though, he was like that at times. Normally, he was more of a 'Let's go jump in to the Black Lake naked!' kind of guy. And even though they had to talk him out of beating Charlie's arse senseless a few times, he didn't pick fights too often. And because we got in fights in our dorm constantly, Jasper was usually the peace keeper. If the group didn't have him, they would have probably slitted each other's throats by now.

"What?! Are you daft?! Japan is _clearly_ the best Quidditch team!" Charlie was arguing.

"The Toyohashi Tengu wouldn't stand a chance against the Broomfleets! Their beater-marking system is unbeatable!" Jasper countered.

"Shut up! They could if they wanted!" Charlie yelled. As you can tell, he has the intellectual range of a thimble.

"No! You shut up!" Jasper yelled back. Two of a kind, aren't they?

"Why don't you both shut up? It would make everyone's life a whole lot easier," Noah said, getting out a deck of Exploding Snap cards, "Now who wants to play Exploding Snap?"

"I will, I'm tired of all his bullocks," Charlie rolled up his sleeves.

Noah Rider- the bookworm of the group. Who else would they go to when they need their essay for Potions done but don't have enough time because a hot girl is waiting downstairs, just waiting to be pounced? It's not like he knows he's doing anyone else's homework. He has so many extra classes that if you put your homework in the enormous homework pile on his desk, he'll just do it without thinking. Okay, maybe he isn't the cotton candy jelly bean in the pile of bogie flavored ones. Either way, he's smart, or a smart ass.

The compartment door slid open and Norah plopped down next to Teddy, who, mind you, was still half asleep.

"Okay, I did what you wanted me to do. I sat with the girls for a change, and I beg of you, don't make me do it again," she pleaded.

"Why? What happened?" Jasper snickered.

"All they talked about was periods and make up. I could give a damn about which shade of eye shadow complimented their eyes or their sodding menstrual cycles. It was hell and I swear I will never do it again!"

Norah Rider, twin sister to Noah Rider (I know, their parents are so original, it's exciting!), is exactly like Noah, except she's about half as smart, and ten times as cheeky. Being the only girl in the group, she should be taking care of everyone, and helping everyone with their girl issues, but in the famous words of Norah, 'Go take care of it your damn self! It's not my problem.' And if anyone dare ask again, you'll get an earload of something pertaining to, 'You better tuck your dick between your legs and brace your balls you little pussy! Now deal with it!' Yeah, don't mess with her. She's a force to be reckoned with. Even though she's a hard ass sometimes, Teddy was still her best friend, and she showed him more kindness than anyone else.

Norah sighed and looked out the window, catching the way Teddy was starting to drool all over the window. She cocked her eyebrow in a look of disgust, "What's wrong with him?" she asked, poking him as if he were a dead animal.

Teddy shoved her hand away, "Nothing, I'm fine. I'm just tired is all... I went to sleep late last night."

Norah poked him again, "Why?"

"Too much late night porn," Charlie answered for him. Jasper sniggered as Teddy kicked Charlie in the knee.

"Oh shut up Charlie. I remember the first night you came over to the house. My lotion mysteriously disappeared, along with all my lingerie magazines," Norah informed the whole compartment. Noah and Jasper laughed loudly, "Oh yeah Charlie, now I remember, you were smelling frutier than usual that day." Taking his mind off of the game, Charlie started glaring at the both of them. Before he knew it, the cards on the seat exploded, making him lose the game.

"What the hell! Why am I even playing this game?! I don't even like it!" Charlie roared.

"You just don't like the game because you suck," Jasper guffawed.

"No, I don't suck. The game sucks. And you suck," Charlie said, throwing the cards at Noah.

Teddy completley threw the idea of getting some sleep on the train out the window. He sat up and stretched, yawning in the process.

"Good morning sunshine. How was that beauty sleep of yours?" Jasper asked, picking up a few of the Exploding Snap cards that Charlie got violent with.

"It was crap. But I have you guys to thank for that.."

"We strive to make your Hogwarts Express experience more enjoyable," Norah said, putting her arm around his shoulders.

At that moment, the train halted to a stop and everyone started filing out of the train.

"Hey, Jasper, can you help me with this duffel bag?" asked Charlie from inside the compartment.

"Gee, I wish I could, but I don't want to," he scoffed, marching his way off of the train.

"Oh yeah, I need someone with more muscle. Norah, wanna lend a hand?" He asked, a smirk on his face. Norah laughed and also walked off of the train, "Hey! Norah, I really needed help from you!"

Teddy decided to be a good friend and help Charlie with the duffel bag. Upon lifting it up and over the guard rail that kept it from falling, he noticed it weighed a little more than usual and the odd clanking sounds caught his attention.

"Merlin, what do you have in here, Charlie?" Teddy questioned.

"Fire Whiskey. It's Jasper's birthday soon, so I thought I would give him a seventeenth birthday to remember," Charlie hauled the bag off of the train himself with Teddy following, "and nothing says 'Happy Birthday' like doing body shots off of the hottest girls in Gryffindor!"

Norah, Noah, and Jasper were waiting for Teddy and Charlie by one of the carriages.

"Ew, they're so disgusting.." Norah said, grimacing.

"Who? The spiders? I know, they're all over the place.." Noah said, flicking a few off of his hand and arm.

"No, not the spiders. The first years. We were never that small," one first year looked up at her and smiled. She just stared him down until he frowned and ran away.

"Aw, Norah, I think you made him cry," Charlie pointed out with fake sympathy.

"Ehh, he can suck it up."

* * *

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Norah got a pained expression and held her stomach. Teddy turned to her, "You okay?"

"I'm fine... Just-"

"Uh oh, is someone having menstrual cramps?" Noah cut in.

"Shut the hell up," Norah snapped. She stomped on his foot underneath the table, "I've heard enough about them on the train. But sadly, it's true.."

"Damnit, we're in for one hell of a week.." Charlie frowned.

"Shut up. You know, guys are so lucky to not have periods. Because if you did, all you would be doing is bitching and moaning about it, then compare who has bigger tampons," Norah declared, starting to rub her stomach again.

"We're lucky? Girls are luckier than us guys. We have to ask you out, have the balls to propose, then while you stay at home taking care of the baby, we have to go out and work our arses off just so you can go shopping with all of our hard earned money!" Charlie argued quite forcefully.

"Oh please! Do you know what it takes to have the baby of which you speak?" Norah argued back.

"Yeah, nine months of laying around the house eating!"

"And puking-"

"You bitch too much.." Charlie whined.

"_And_ you guys pee standing up," Norah crossed her arms as if triumphant.

"We still crap sitting down," Jasper argued.

"Yeah, but girls do _both_ sitting. Twice as likely to get some communicable disease."

"Like what?" Teddy wondered, "I thought the toilet seat thing was a lie."

"You can still get the herpily erpilies from toilet seats, mate," Jasper said, still intent on the argument.

"During sex all you girls have to do is lie there," Charlie stated leaning forward, as if that would strengthen his point.

Norah's arms fell and she smirked, "You're right. Touche."

After the sorting and dinner, everyone walked back to the Common Room, ready to relax before the long day that was ahead. Noah went straight up to the dorms to unpack his clothes and books. The books took up a majority of his trunk. They kept him warm at night.

"Hey, has anyone seen Charlie?" Teddy asked, sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"I'm pretty sure he's still eating dinner," Jasper answered, taking a seat in the arm chair next to the couch.

"What a fat ass. I swear, if he didn't play Quidditch, he'd be obese," Norah said, sitting cross legged on the floor.

"No, he doesn't do anything in Quidditch. I think the food just can't squeeze through all that muscle, so it all goes to his brain, taking up all the space that was saved for common sense," Teddy grinned.

"Speaking of the devil," Jasper stated, watching Charlie walk over to the fire.

"Funny, I thought we were talking about Charlie," Norah laughed, looking straight at Charlie. He glared, but brushed it aside and sat down next to Teddy.

"Guess what guys?" He asked excitedly.

"As you were at dinner, you were pondering your sexuality while shoving meatballs in your mouth? And Charlie, it's normal to like that funny feeling in your pants," Norah jeered playfully at Charlie.

"I think I said 'guys'. Not 'guys and Norah'. Do you have a cock?" Charlie sneered.

"Yeah, a big fat one. Now hurry up and tell us what you were going to tell us."

Charlie quickly glanced at Jasper and Teddy, "We have some new game."

Jasper and Teddy smiled while Norah rolled her eyes and turned her back to the testosterone filled conversation.

Charlie grinned excitedly, "Five feet eight inches of sexy. Blonde hair, blue eyes-"

"I think I found her," Jasper said, glancing up and smiling devilishly.

Teddy and Charlie look up and Teddy's jaw dropped. Charlie wasn't joking. This girl was _gorgeous_. Perfect light blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, and legs that went on for days. Her appearance captivated everyone. The girls couldn't even say anything bad about her, and the boys could hardly keep their hands out of their pants. She hardly seemed to take notice of the people staring at her. Mostly, she was looking at the ground, almost seemingly afraid to look at anyone in the eye.

"I must be dreaming.." Jasper cooed.

"Oh, let me help you then Jasper," And Norah slapped him in his face.

"No, I'm not dreaming.." And he went on gawking after the girl as if nothing had happened.

Norah rolled her eyes and went back to watching the fire while muttering obsceneties about boys and their dirty little minds. Emphasis on "little".

Teddy stood up and straightened himself out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Charlie asked, also getting up.

"To introduce myself like the gentleman I am," he replied, straightening his tie.

Norah snorted, "Tuh, gentleman my arse.."

"Oh no you don't! You always get the fresh meat! I'm tired of getting the sloppy seconds," Charlie complained. And headed towards the blonde beauty, looking confusedly around the room. Teddy crossed his arms, huffing, as he sat back down on the couch. He watched as Charlie charmed his way to curve the girl's frown in to.. less than a frown. He then motioned his hand towards the group, and she nervously began to walk over. She apprehensivley looked at our lot, then, her face softened for a minute. When Charlie had brought her over, he started introducing everyone.

"I would like to introduce you to everyone. There on the floor is Norah-"

"Hello," Norah said politley. Well, as polite as Norah can possibly go.

"-In the armchair is Jasper-"

"Wotcher," he greeted with a small smirk.

"-and-"

"Teddy?" she finished. Teddy stood up from the couch and turned fully to look at her. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and something shiny caught his eye. A silver charm bracelet.

"Victoire?" He questioned, unsure of the answer he would get.

"Merlin! It's been so long!" She rushed around the couch and wrapped her arms around Teddy's neck, happy to know someone in her new school. Charlie looked between both of them, his eyes growing wide in confusion.

"Damnit! NO!" Charlie yelled, shaking his fists to the heavens, "Not again!"

**Authors Note: **So, this was on a whim. Actually, my friend urged me to do this, but I ended up really liking it. Please review and tell me if you like it. Otherwise, I'll just quit making any chapters and delete the stories like I did with my other stories. So please please please review! I love to hear from you guys.


	2. The Better Beater

Teddy just couldn't wrap his little head around the idea. She's supposed to be over there! Not here! She should be in France, doing..french things! With french people! _What_ french things she was doing was her business, but that's beside the point. The point is: She's here. In Teddy's arms, where he thought she'd never be.

"Victoire! Wha-What are you doing here?" He said, releasing the grip he had on her.

She looked up at him with those sparkling blue eyes, "We just got here today! Maman and papa decided to move back after grandmere..." She trailed off.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry-" Teddy started, knowing the feeling of losing someone close.

But Victoire interupted, "It's fine," her smile faltered, "Well I should go to my dorm now. Maman insisted that I write her as soon as I can. Goodnight everybody." She smile and waved, and everyone did the same back, "Bonne nuit, Teddy."

"G'night, Victoire," he answered back. She smiled and walked across the room once more, going up the staircase leading to the girl's dorms.

As soon as she was out of sight, Charlie crashed on the couch and crossed his arms, huffing, "How is it that you don't even_ try_ to get the girl, and you get her anyways? And what does _bone noo-eet_ even mean? 'I want to have your babies' in french?"

"Oh sod off, bonne nuit means goodnight you wanker," Teddy said, sitting back down on the soft red couch, "And I've known her since we were little. She moved to France a long time ago. I didn't even know she was coming back."

"So.. does that mean she's still fair game?" Charlie questioned looking hopeful.

"Charlie, is it even possible to keep your mind off of your dick for like, three seconds?" Norah asked, turning to face him.

"What? I'm just asking! I mean, did you see her? Did you _smell_ her?"

"No.. Did you?" Teddy asked, scooting away from Charlie.

"She smelled like.. fresh cut lavender and vanilla.." He inhaled deeply, as if breathing her back in to his lungs, and he leaned against the back of the couch.

"Okay, just for that, I no longer question your sexuality. I am absolutely, positively certain that you are homosexual. There is no doubt in my mind that you are gay," Norah commented on Charlie's keen sense of smell, "In fact, you couldn't be any gayer if your name were Gay Gayerson."

"Norah, I'm sick and tired of you thinking I'm gay. I'm very much straight-"

"As a curvy line.." Jasper muttered under his breath. Norah heard and snickered.

"I don't take it in the butt, and I most certainly don't find enjoyment in gay porn," he finished. An unsuspecting first year was walking past and stopped for a moment, looking confusedly at the group.

Charlie turned and leered at him, "Excuse me? Can I help you?"

The first year scurried away up the stair case, tripping on a few steps from his haste to run as fast as possible.

"That's what I thought."

"Look, Charlie, you set yourself up for ridicule. I can tell you, neither I, nor Teddy would have known what Victoire smelled like," Jasper pointed out, adjusting himself in his seat.

"Oh c'mon! My sister has the same exact perfume she was wearing. That's how I knew what it was."

"Compulsive lying is the first step to giving in to those foreign feelings," Norah continued.

Charlie stood up and sped off to the boys dorms, leaving a trail of fury behind him.

"Oh come on!" Norah yelled behind him, "Don't be such a baby!"

"Norah, do you have to be so hard on him? He hasn't done anything to you," Jasper frowned, watching as she brushed it off.

She rolled her eyes and looked at both of them, "You both know I was just messing with him. We joke around like that all of the time. I don't see why this time is so much different. And it's not like you two were doing anything to stop me."

"See, I only joke around with him because you do. I don't usually mess with people like that, but this time, you did take it a little far," Teddy stated, Jasper nodding in agreement, "But I think you should talk to him tomorrow morning at breakfast to patch things up."

"No," she replied bluntly.

"No? Why not?!" Jasper questioned with brute force.

"Because, he's being a baby. I was only joking with him and he should know it. If he wants to act childish, then let him. It's not my problem. If he has a problem, he can go cry about it in the corner," she sprang up from the floor and stretched, "But if he's willing to talk, so am I. But for now, I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight all. You two should go to bed too. Don't want to be too cranky on the first day of school now do we?" Walking across the room, she made her way up the opposite staircase that lead to the girl's dorms. Teddy and Jasper sat in the half empty Common Room.

"That is _your_ best friend."

Teddy rubbed his temples, frowning, "I know..."

Jasper stood up from the chair, cracking his knuckles, "I'm going to bed. You coming?"

"Yeah," Teddy also got up and following Jasper, they walked up the staircase leading to the boys dorms and pushed open their door. He could hear the shower running, so he assumed that Charlie was in there, cooling off. And there, asleep in his blue pajamas that his mother made him, was Noah, a thick book open on his face. He probably fell asleep reading it, Teddy thought.

"Do you think he can breathe? I mean, that book has to be a good 2,000 pages," Jasper asked, walking towards his bed, "What is that? Like a good ten pounds just smashing on his face right now?"

"I dunno," Teddy started walking towards his bed until he caught his foot on a loose floor board and fell on the floor, making a loud crashing noise. Wincing, he was afraid he made so much noise as to wake Noah up. He picked himself back up and started flexing his hands. They were the first thing to hit when he fell on to the floor and they were stinging, red, and sore. Jasper looked over at Teddy, laughed, then looked at Noah, who was still fast asleep.

"Someone sleeps like a damn rock," Jasper laughed, taking off his shoes and changing in to his pajamas.

"Yeah, I would have thought he would have woken up for sure," Teddy said, also changing his clothes. Opening his trunk, he found a few change of clothes, his other robes, and a picture of his mother and father. He frowned. He never got to know them, but he from what he heard, they were amazing people. Battling Death Eaters, fighting against the Dark Arts. It's such a shame he'll never get to meet them...

"Hey, I'm gonna try something.." Jasper whispered. He tiptoed over to Noah's desk with a devilish grin playing on his lips. Taking careful note not to make a sound, he lifted up one of the smaller books, maybe a little under 100 pages, and gently tossed it to the floor. It definitely made a softer sound than what Teddy made. He could actually hardly hear the book hit the floor.

Noah stirred, violently, book flying off of his face as he shot up in his sleep, eyes puffy with tiredness, arms flailing, "Oo's mezzin' wiff meh books?" he slurred.

"Nobody! I don't even know what you're talking about.." Jasper said, walking back to his bed innocently.

"Man you guys, stop it. I have to get a full night's sleep, precisely nine hours, to fully function tomorrow. Please let me sleep!" Noah whined, slamming his head back on his pillow and pulling the covers over his head, pulling around the curtains to hide his sleeping form.

"Alright Miss Snooty Pants," Teddy joked, closing his trunk and shoving it under his bed, "Be quiet Jasper, Noah needs his sweet slumber-"

"Suck my dick, Teddy," Noah said from under the covers.

"Woah, no need to get hostile, Noah," Jasper interjected, "Just go to sleep. We'll see you in the morning."

"..fine. Night Jasper," Noah said.

"Sweet dreams, Noah," Teddy said, getting under his covers.

"Piss off, wanker," He replied in a fake pleasant mood. He grunted and turned over in his sleep before the boys could hear him snoring softly again.

"Teddy, don't make things so much more tense than it already is. With that idiotic episode with Charlie and Norah, we don't need another fight going on. Especially at the beginning of the year," Jasper advised. He too climbed under his covers and sat up, stretching out his muscles.

"You know I was just having a bit of fun. So does he. We'll be fine again in the morning."

At that moment, Charlie walked out of the bathroom, dressed in his pajama bottoms and white tee shirt, steam exploding from the open door. He had a towel in his hand, his school robes in the other. Viciously throwing his robes down in his trunk, he took the towel and started rubbing it in his dark brown locks.

"You alright, Charlie?" Teddy asked, watching as Charlie threw the towel down next to his bed.

"No. You know, I am seriously sick of Norah. I mean, she plays too much. She's stupid and needs to grow up," Charlie climbed under his covers also, but sat up just as Jasper was doing, "She gets on my nerves."

"Charlie, you know she's just joking around with you. She doesn't mean it. And that's just the way Norah is, and always has been," Jasper said, stretching his neck muscles, "And I don't think she's the only one who needs to grow up.." he muttered under his breath low enough so Charlie couldn't hear.

"I know, but there's a point where it is just too much. I'm sick of it."

"Then why the hell don't you tell her, instead of storming off like that? She's not the only one acting childish here," Teddy countered. He knew Charlie would get mad, but he has to tell him the truth and give him advice, "You can't just expect her to change her ways. You have to tell her that it bothers you. That's what real friends do."

"She won't do anything-"

"How do you know if you don't try? Norah can surprise you sometimes," Jasper added, "Like Teddy said, just wait until morning. Try to talk to her at breakfast. But for now, I'm going to sleep. Night," and he drew the curtain around his bed and quickly started falling asleep.

"Me too. Night, Charlie," Teddy imitated Jasper and closed the curtains around his bed. He settled under the covers, the warm blanket up at his chin. Closing his eyes, he heard Charlie sigh and mutter, "Night." He drew his curtains and fell asleep with ease.

* * *

"Oi! Git! Wake up!" Someone yelled in Teddy's ear.

"Shove it," Teddy yelled, thrusting his pillow over his head, "UGH!"

All of a sudden, Teddy was bombarded with pillows left and right. Noah, Jasper, and Charlie were attacking him with their pillows, aiming for his head and stomach.

"AH! Stop it! I'M AWAKE DAMNIT!" Teddy yelled, taking his own pillow and swinging every which way, hoping to hit something. Which he did. Nailed Noah right in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"Teddy, that was uncalled for.." Noah said, getting back up and rubbing his cheek.

"That was uncalled for? You go ape shit on me with pillows, and you're expecting me not to fight back?" Teddy asked, standing up from his bed.

"Hurry up, we'll wait for you downstairs," Charlie laughed, grabbing his books from his trunk.

"What? You guys are dressed already? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Teddy questioned, disappointed that they didn't wake him up at the same time.

"We figured this would be an appropriate punishment for your ignorance," Jasper yelled from the door, "Meet you downstairs!" And they slammed the door.

Growling, he took a quick shower and dressed himself in about twenty minutes. Getting all of his things together, he ran downstairs towards his friends, who were all gathered around the couch.

"Jasper you have _not_ been raped by a dog," Charlie scoffed.

"Did I come in at a bad time?" Teddy asked, putting his books down and sitting on the couch next to Charlie.

"Jasper claims he's been raped by a dog," Noah laughed.

"I'm serious! She was all over me, humping like the devil was in her. Just wrapped her paws around my leg and went to work," Jasper said, pointing to the leg.

"Oh Jasper, now I get why you always say you're a bitch magnet," Noah recalled, laughing his ass off.

Everyone threw their heads back and started laughing until tears escaped their tear ducts. Charlie was on the floor rolling on his back, Noah had fallen to his knees and was holding himself up with the coffee table in front of him, and Teddy had buried his face in one of the couch pillows and was lying on his side on the couch. When everyone stopped laughing, Jasper looked at them all seriously and said, "That is not amusing. I have been scarred for life. This leg will never be the same again. And for your information, I _am _a bitch magnet." He got up and headed out of the portrait hole, the rest of the guys following him, still laughing.

Sitting at the table, Charlie started pouring Cheerio's in to his bowl of cereal, while everyone else was eating eggs, toast, bacon and sausage.

"Ha ha... hey Teddy, the first time Charlie looked inside of the Cheerio box, he yelled, "Cool! Doughnut seeds!" Jasper joked, elbowing Charlie.

Charlie arched and eyebrow and took a bite of his cereal, "What the fuck are donut seeds?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and just said, "Never mind."

"Hey Charlie, Norah's right over there. Just go and talk to her right now," Teddy said, motioning to Norah sitting a couple tables away, reading the Daily Prophet.

"I will, just let me finish my Cheerios," Charlie spat, taking another bite of his cereal.

"Man hurry up!" Noah said, pushing him out of his seat, "Go fix things with my sister or else she won't stop bitching to me about it. Go!"

Charlie glared at him, but nevertheless, walked down to Norah and sat down with her.

"I bet you he epic fails," Jasper said, watching as Norah started ranting and Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I bet you he does too," Teddy hid his face in his hands, "Why did we let him go at it alone?"

"Because we love to see him suffer. We're just sick bastards like that," Noah answered, sipping his orange juice.

Charlie started talking, but Norah stood up and said something very forcefully, and knowing Norah, it was probably vulgar/graphic. She stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, time table in hand, heading for her first class. Turning red, Charlie tightened his fists and breathed slowly and evenly in hopes of calming down. He stood up and walked back over to the guys and sat down, his eyes closed in fury.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, inching away from Charlie, who was a ticking time bomb.

"So I did what you told me to do. I told her it bugged the crap out of me and that she should stop, but she just kept bitching at me, talking about how I need to learn to take a joke and I got lost when she started yelling at me. She was telling me to do something with my wand, my anus, a dragon, and an egg," he grumbled, "Then I told her I knew how to take a joke and that she was just over reacting-"

"Oh," everyone said in unison.

"Oh what?" Charlie asked, looking around as if everyone knew something he didn't.

"You can't tell Norah she's over reacting. You can't tell her what she is. After that, you've just screwed yourself over. I remember when we were kids, I told her she was just a sore loser because she lost at a game of hide and seek. Just dreadful. It was the first time my little ears ever heard the word 'fuck' being used so creatively," Noah recalled, flinching. Picking up his books and time table, "I'm off to my first class. Anyone want to come with me?"

"What's your first class?" Jasper asked. Eveyone got out their time tables to compare.

"Potions, Cobalt," he said, squinting to read his schedule.

"Me too, I'll go with you," Teddy said, getting his things together and standing up.

"Alright, we'll see you lot later," Teddy smiled, gathering his books and standing up from the bench.

"Teddy, isn't that Victoire down there with Richard Berrow?" Jasper asked, slinging his book sack over his shoulder.

"Yeah, so?" Teddy asked, playing it off as though he didn't care.

"And isn't that Rich with his hand on Victoire's knee?" He asked again, squinting to look closer.

Teddy focused his eyes on them, and he did, infact, have his hand on her knee, caressing her thigh with his thumb. And she was doing absolutely nothing about it. In fact, she had her hand on top of his! Teddy's hair turned a slight shade of red.

Charlie comes around the table to see Richard and Victoire and he stomps his foot in frustration, "So you let Richard Berrow hit that, but not me?! Mate, is it because he's a better beater than I am?"

"Oh, he's a better beater alright," Noah said, raising his eye brows.

"That is such crap!" And he stormed out of the Great Hall, making funny faces behind Richard and Victoire's back.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you for the few reviews I got :D They were so nice. Anyways, I know there isn't too much with Victoire yet, but I assure you, the next chapter is in _her _point of view and shows her first night at Hogwarts. And I know it's probably going a little slow, but I'm trying to give you guys an insight as to how the group reacts to different things, how everyone is different, and things like that. Plus, it gets a lot better really soon :D _And_ please please please **review**! It means the world to me! People are putting alerts on my story, which I completely appreciate! But I like reviews a tiny bit more.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE 2!

Okay, okay, I know I promised a new chapter. SORRY. But I really need this break. I have too much stuff going on right now, and no new chapter until Sept. 1st. I'm probably going to come out with two new chapters, so please don't hate me. I'm terribly terribly sorry again. 


End file.
